Harassment
by Tempest78
Summary: For once the tables are turned and Bankotsu is the one being sexually harassed... And he doesn't like it one bit! First pairing. Bankotsu/Kagura. FE.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own this one shot.**

**A/N: Okay my first attempt at a Kagura/Bankotsu one shot. I honestly don't hate Kagura, I just don't think that Bankotsu would settle for a demoness, so don't hate me for this… and don't forget to vote in my new poll XD  
**

After their most recent assignment Bankotsu and Jakotsu were sitting drinking saké to celebrate their victory. Raising the cup to his lips, the merciless leader of the Schichinatai swallowed the spicy brew and smirked. "Not a bad vintage this time, ne Jakotsu?"

Jakotsu agreed, "Not bad at all Aniki." after gulping his own cup of the aged brew.

They finished off the barrel and Bankotsu said, "Okay Ja, fun's over, so it's time for bed."

Jakotsu requested, "Can I dream of my beloved Inu koi?" with such an expression of hope on his face.

Bankotsu chuckled, "Hai, knock yourself out Ja." and stood up leaning Banryu on his shoulder adding, "I'm going to take a bath then head to bed myself," and began towards the onsen.

Jakotsu squealed excitedly, "Here I come my darling Inu koi," as he skipped off to his futon.

Shaking his head slightly bemused Bankotsu continued toward the onsen and placed his weapon safely against the boulder before untying the obi at his waist. He slid off his haori revealing his chiseled chest and abs.

Crouched behind a bush ruby eyes watched fascinated, her eyes were transfixed on the sheer masculine perfection that stood before her. He reached up; releasing his hair and shaking it free as the inky strands flew wildly, eventually cascading around his strong shoulders and down his toned back. His strong fingers lazily ran through the midnight strands brushing them loose.

Her eyes watched his every movement and her breath caught in her throat. Her crimson eyes were unable to tear away from the sinewy tanned chest in front of her. His strong biceps, clenched with every movement, showing off his immense strength.

She could not help the breath that caught between her breasts, as she continued watching his tantalizing movements. Every movement caused her breath to hitch a little more, and her pulse to become slightly more erratic.

He seemed completely oblivious to the world around him, as if there wasn't another soul in the world, let alone anyone watching him. He surprisingly appeared at one with the nature surrounding him.

She held her breath and her eyes filled with something new to her. Her body began to feel as if it were coming alive as she watched his sleek fingers trail down his toned abs, toward the ties of his hakamas.

She leaned a little further through the bushes, trying to get a better look. His ears caught the slight rustle of the underbrush. She startled as his indigo eyes opened and his deep voice demanded authoritatively, "Show yourself- now!" His eyes landing directly on her hiding spot. She was unable to stop her feet, as if of its own accord her body jumped to obey his command.

A knowing blush spread across her normally alabaster face at getting caught. Bankotsu scowled. "Damnit Kagura, what are you doing here?" he demanded, clenching his fists.

Kagura licked her ruby lips in excitement and said in a husky tone, "I came to give you another chance," as she walked to stand in front of him and closed her fan, purposefully revealing an enticing amount of cleavage thanks to the curved neck of her many layered kimonos; before wrapping her arms around his neck.

Yanking her hands off him Bankotsu's scowl deepened and he sneered, "Save it wench! I already told you I have no interest in a demoness, least of all one who is in all ways a half-breed's daughter," with utter disgust in his tone.

Kagura pouted, "Aw come on big boy," placing a hand at the front of his hakamas. Unused to such antics his eyes widened and he slapped her hand away like it burned him practically shrieking, "Oi don't touch that!" as he narrowed his eyes at her, while he tried in vain to remove the violating touch from his assaulted penis.

Kagura pursed her lips in a pout and walked over trying to wrap her arms around him again saying, "Come on handsome, you know you want some," moving to kiss his lips; while he tried desperately to back pedal away from her.

Eyes briefly brimming with mischief she smirked before reaching back to grope his butt grinning. "Hm, you've got a nice firm ass," She said pleased.

His eyes widened in shock and his face flushed as he was momentarily flustered thinking stunned, _"Did… she just grope me?" _

Recovering from the shock at her audacity and chest now heaving with anger, he reached out clenching a hand around her wrist and jumped back covering his accosted rear with his hands protectively, before shaking a finger at her ordering, "You, you… you keep your grubby little hands and your venom coated lips away from me wench!" and rubbed his lips vigorously trying to remove the unwanted kiss.

Kagura rolled her eyes unimpressed saying, "Aw come on, you're always bringing in some whore to satisfy you." Licking her lips as her gaze brazenly wander the length of his body, she added in a sure tone, "I can do much better than them. All you have to do is say yes." with a bit of drool leaking from her lip as her ruby eyes zeroed in below his hips and her tongue licked her lips in excitement, as her hands fluffed up her generous bosom.

After following her gaze his hands flew down to shield his prized member from her lustful gaze and he yelled, "Oi, Oi, don't stare at it either," glaring icily at her.

Kagura pouted, "Aw come on now mercenary, play nice." before slowly advancing towards him again.

Deciding he'd had more than enough of her, Bankotsu added annoyed, "Ya know, if you can't keep your hormones in check, then perhaps I should tell Naraku what you have been up to?" stormy blue eyes mixing with grey as his temper rose, as his mind replayed the various ways she had already violated him.

Kagura's eyes widened and she said, "Come now Bankotsu, you never struck me as the type to be afraid of a woman." ruby eyes glowing with amusement.

Gritting his teeth he yelled, "I am not afraid! I just don't like you." Eyes turning black with anger he seethed, "And if you don't stop coming after me, I will just pack my men up and let you be the one to explain to Naraku why we left."

"Lie, don't do that. He'd… he'd punish me," and bowed her head trembling slightly as she whispered, "Forgive my rashness."

Bankotsu suggested coldly, "Perhaps punishment is what you need, ne? After all this isn't the first time you've tried coming onto me, or my men," clearly not one bit happy about it.

Her eyes widened and fear was clearly visible in them as she thought of the horrors Naraku would do. Kagura's body began trembling and she said, "I only follow you because for a human you are cute and very strong."

Noticing his bulging biceps since his arms were now crossed in front of his chest, she smirked adding huskily, "A demoness can be much more of a wildcat in the blankets, all you have to do is let me show you."

After shuddering in revulsion Bankotsu scoffed, "Hell no! I don't befriend demons and will **never** lay with a demoness."

At her exaggerated pout and question of, "I'd thought you would have wanted some fun?" Bankotsu assured, "I have no interest in you whatsoever!"

His angry eyes bored into her frightened ones he continued, "Now, If you try to spy on me while I'm bathing again, or steal into my blankets trying to seduce or rape me even once; I **will** tell Naraku and let him handle you however he sees fit- now be gone quickly before I change my mind, wind bitch." He spat out disgustedly as he picked up the dangerously glinting Banryu and prepared to strike.

Kagura's eyes widened and she quickly took off into the air, barely dodging the blast from his weapon and sighed, "Damn denied again. Why must he be so cruel?" and pouted as her feather carried her away.

Growling in annoyance Bankotsu tapped Banryu against his shoulder and muttered, "Stupid horny bitch needs to get a fucking clue and leave me the hell alone." Mentally scoffing, _"As if I'd even be interested in a bitch who is constantly in heat and chases anything with a dick." _as he remembered her even trying to seduce Jakotsu at one point before she realized he was gay, not mention when she tried to seduce both Renkotsu and Suikotsu.

A shiver involuntarily ran down his spine as he thought, _"And now for some insane reason, the crazy wench went and set her sights on me." _As he realized that she might still return on that feather of hers and watch him bathing he growled.

Scowling he thought, _"Fuck bathing, the blood and slime can just stay on me till morning when someone will be around to keep the nosy bitch away. I'm going to bed." _and made his way to his futon vowing, _"If she tries even one more thing… I'll let Jakotsu loose on her."_ with a smirk feeling confident that he should be able to sleep in peace, at least for tonight.

Before falling asleep he thought, _"Is this how all those women felt when I touched them?"_ Shaking it off he muttered, "Nah, women like it," and settled in for a nice sleep.


End file.
